


Kitten

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy gets a new manicure and Barry's desperate to try it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Barry snaps out of his editing frenzy when he hears the door slam. It’s been a long day, boring but productive, with Danny out at a Polaris shoot and Arin and Suzy purging their mounting list of chores. With no distractions, Barry’s barreled through and edited almost a week’s worth of footage today. He’s also been bored out of his mind, and has been waiting for Arin and Suzy to come home for hours.

Arin trots into the room first, while Suzy passes behind him into the kitchen. Crossing the room, he looms over Barry’s beanbag, leaning his weight against the wall.

‘How was your day, honey?’

Barry scrubs at his eyes and smiles tiredly. ‘It was incredible!’ he exclaims, his voice slurring. ‘I took the streetcar into town to see the Great Exhibition! Do you know they have lightbulbs now?’

It’s one of those running jokes that they can’t seem to shake since they’ve been filming Table Flip. Arin grins and runs with it, putting on his own old-timey accent. ‘With a nickel left over to buy a Nehi soda, no doubt?’ He glances over his shoulder for a second, then turns back to Barry, his face a little more composed. ‘Suzy went to the salon today.’ he murmurs conspiratorily.

Barry hums his acknowledgement, too focused on saving his work to catch what he means initially. Then it clicks, and his eyes snap up to Arin’s. A smug grin breaks over Arin’s face.

‘Have fun.’ he purrs. Then, in his normal tone; ‘I’m gonna go take a nap.’

Barry’s already on the couch by the time Arin reaches the stairs. He sits with his hands in his lap and his head forward, waiting patiently.  He can hear Suzy bustling around in the kitchen, and eventually she wanders into the living room, a glass of ice tea in her hand. She takes a seat next to Barry, setting her glass down on the coffee table and switching on the tv before she acknowledges him.

Nodding towards her glass, she asks, ‘I’m sorry, did you want one?’

She’s not really offering; if Barry wants one, he can get up and make it himself, and with her hand resting on her knee like that, he doesn’t have the willpower to tear himself away from her. She follows his gaze down to her fingers and grins wolfishly at him. ‘Been a while, huh?’

It really has. Her fingers are tipped with gleamingly polished nails, filed into soft, white points. Suzy calls it her ‘kitten manicure’, and it’s a less severe version of her usual talons. Meaning she can afford to be a little less gentle with her nails, and where she sticks them. Barry swallows. It was something Suzy discovered almost a year ago now; exactly what sort of power she could hold over him with those nails. It works out well; Suzy’s pretty into it, Barry’s definitely into it, and Arin is not into it in the slightest. Suzy likes to be in control, and Barry likes a bit of sexually-motivated pain every now and then. Arin likes neither of those things, and with the agreement that (a), he doesn’t have to be involved in any way and (b), it’s an occasional thing, Arin’s signed off on it and it’s become Barry’s special treat.

Trembling a little (because it’s been  _months_  at this point, and Barry’s suddenly very aware of how badly he needed this), he takes her hand, gently inspecting her nails. ‘They did a good job.’ he notes, running his finger over one of the smooth points.

‘New nail artist;’ Suzy agrees, ‘I think he got the right balance. Rounded off well enough that I can still use my hands like a normal person,’ she stares at him levelly, and he bows his head slightly, more out of instinct than anything Suzy’s ordered him to do. ‘But sharp enough.’

She beckons him over, and he scoots closer to her. Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she gently guides his head into her lap. ‘Watch some TV with me.’

~

They watch the last 15 minutes of an old rerun of  _Bewitched_ , Suzy’s nails scratching lightly at his scalp while Barry closes his eyes and lets the pleasant, tingly feeling wash over his entire body. He can hear the music of the closing credits, but more immediately, he can feel her fingers inching over his head onto his face, until she’s scritching at his beard. The scratching gets more insistent on the upward stroke, and Barry gets the hint, tilting his head upwards so that he’s looking up at her. She moves her hand so that it’s cupping his jaw, and her thumb slips past his lips so that she can flick his bottom teeth with her sharp thumbnail, before pressing it into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. He lets out a little moan to show his enthusiasm, to urge her on. As little as he wants it to be over (and back to at least another three months of sneaking glances at her hands every time she goes out), he wants to get on with it; stuck between wanting to savor his treat and wanting all of it all at once. Luckily, it’s not his decision; Suzy has control. That’s kind of the point. Her nail runs over his chin, tracking down his neck, and Barry closes his eyes against the sharp stab of pain when he swallows and his Adam’s apple thrusts into Suzy’s fingernail.

She shifts then, sitting up a little higher on the couch and reaching over Barry to slip off her shoes. His face is crushed into her chest, and drawing in a deep breath, he can smell the sweet floral scents of her various perfumes and beauty products. She leans back, and motions for Barry to sit up. Rising up onto his knees, he keeps his head bowed and waits for instruction. Her hand comes up for a moment, cupping his face, and he nuzzles his cheek into her palm.

She casts an eye down his body, tipping her head upwards so she can stare regally down her nose at him. ‘Take it off.’ she says firmly.

Barry rips his shirt off like it’s on fire, but hesitates a moment, holding the fabric to himself for a moment before chucking it to the side. He always gets a little self-conscious exposing his bare chest, but Suzy admires him like a work of art, and he preens under her attentions despite himself. Reaching for him, her nails comb through the hair on his chest, grazing down across his belly and leaving long pink welts in their wake, before returning to the top of his torso and repeating the action, candy-striping his chest and stomach. One of her nails catches a nipple and he gasps, the sting lingering a little longer on the more sensitive skin. She grins at the noise he makes, her little pink tongue darting between her teeth for a moment.

He bites down on his lip, trying to will away the urge to kiss her. That’s not part of the treat, and Barry’s not about to overstep the careful boundaries that he, Suzy and Arin laid out together. He really wants to, though. She’s been wearing plumping lipgloss recently, which make her lips super soft and puffy, and Arin says she tastes like peppermint and makes his tongue tingle. Stop it, Barry.

‘Stop it, Barry.’ Suzy says, because apparently she can read minds now, the soft pads of her fingers smoothing over the scratches on his chest. ‘Stop thinking.’

‘Sorry.’ he mumbles, and she tsks at him disapprovingly. He apologizes too much, she’s told him that before. In an apparent effort to forcibly focus his attention back, she rubs her palm roughly over his crotch, satisfaction crossing her face when he moans and rocks his hips towards her. Shuffling forward on her knees, she crowds into his space, her face inches from his, and Barry is about to bite through the insides of his cheeks. Her breath is sweet, and her face smells like talcum powder and flowers, and her eyes are so, so blue up close. He’s got it bad for Suzy Hanson, but who doesn’t?

She holds his gaze as her nails rake again down his front, continuing into his waistband. He pops the button on his jeans for her, and she braces her forearm against his belly as she reaches into his boxers. His eyes flutter shut as her fingers close around his cock, the air gathered in his lungs releasing as a quiet whine. The whine ends in a yelp when there’s a sharp pinch on his earlobe. He opens his eyes as Suzy pulls her hand back from his head.

‘Look at me when I’m touching your dick, Barry.’ she hisses, punctuating her statement with a firm squeeze from her other hand.

He begins to apologize, but the ache from her firm grip grounds him, and he grits out a ‘Yes, ma’am.’ She hums her approval, and her touch gets softer, and he locks eyes with her as she caresses him. He’s breathing out hard through his nose, and he takes a moment to watch her lips. They do look soft, and smooth. She takes such good care of herself. Barry’s own lips are chapped, and he automatically darts his tongue out to wet them. When his eyes flick back up to Suzy’s, she’s watching his tongue, her lip curling into a knowing smirk. She’s got his number, and there’s no way in hell he’s getting away without her teasing him mercilessly.

She gets in even closer, so close that their noses are brushing, and Barry’s heart is thudding. He wants to close the gap, but it’s not up to him. He’s at her mercy, and all the frustration and pleasure that goes with that.

Her lips part, and she whispers, ‘Take the rest off.’ She pulls away from him suddenly, and the wonderful friction her hand was bestowing on him is ceased.

It’s a struggle to get his jeans off; his hands are shaking, and his head is a mess, cloudy with arousal. Eventually he kicks them off, and shoves down his boxers. Suzy, meanwhile has repositioned herself, stretched lengthwise across the couch with her legs spread wide, propped up by the armrest. She can’t want him to- surely not, that was  _not_  part of the agreement. Still, with her skirt riding up her hips and her thighs bare, he’s seeing more of her than he usually does. Her panties aren’t especially sexy, or at least, they wouldn’t be if anyone else was wearing them. Once again, Barry has to summon up his willpower to not bury his face into them as she beckons him over.

‘Turn around.’ she orders.  _This makes more sense_ , he muses, settling himself between her legs. He can feel the heat of her cunt through her underwear, warming the small of his naked back. She lifts a hand to his mouth, and he obediently spits into her palm. She reaches down, able to take him properly in her hands now. She strokes him, slowly but firmly, getting him slicked and twisting her wrist on the upstroke. Barry lets out a growl deep in his throat. She’s good at this. He jolts suddenly as he feels the point of her smallest nail glide up the underside of his cock, trailing behind her hand. All the sensation in his dick is now pinpointed on the dangerous prickle of her fingernail. She releases him for a moment, leaving just her nail scratching lightly up and down, and his cock is _straining_. Finally, she removes her finger, and wraps her hand around the head of his dick.

Rubbing her thumb over the slippery surface, she lets it curl until the point of her thumbnail is very gently running over the sensitive skin, teasing his slit. Barry bucks into her hand, his head falling back onto her shoulder.

‘Good boy.’ she whispers into his ear. God, he’s so hot for her. Her hair is brushing over his face, her blonde streak passing over his eyes. Her affirmation makes him bold.

‘Harder,’ he mumbles. ‘Please, harder.’ She pauses for a moment, before the jab of her nail arches his back and rips a hoarse groan from his throat. She releases the pressure after a very long moment, and he relaxes, panting hard. ‘Thank you, Suzy.’

She chuckles softly. Her hand smooths over his forehead as she does it again, drawing his body up tight against her. His teeth are gritted, and his voice is high and breathy when he gasps through the pain. He’s shaking a bit, and Suzy plays nice for a while, jerking his cock and watching him writhe and moan from over his shoulder.

He’s performing for her; she can tell from the way he tilts his head up so she can better see his face, see the bob of his Adam’s apple when he swallows. His brows are knitted, his jaw slack, and Suzy just loves him like this. Obedient and unravelled. It suits him.

Barry’s getting close. He tries to warn her; he fucks into her hand with increasingly frantic thrusts, his whimpers get higher in pitch, more desperate. She trails her fingers up his chest, digging her nails in as she goes. He almost loses it when she rolls her hips up, and he swears he can feel that the cotton of her panties is damp. He hopes she’s wet, hopes it turns her on to see what he’ll do for her, what she does to him.

‘ _Fuck_ , Suzy.’ he slurs, tilting his head back further. Snaking around from his shoulders, her hand wraps around his throat, her fingers squeezing ever so slightly; not enough to really restrict his breathing much, but the pressure is there. He’s suddenly very aware of how easy it would be for her to clamp down on his neck, stop his breathing and make him struggle for air. Make him beg for it with wheezy little gasps, while wetness seeps through her panties into his skin.

It’s that thought, and the prickling sensation of her forefinger and thumbnail digging into his jaw that Barry lets himself go, lets his orgasm shoot through his entire body, shuddering through his belly down into his toes. She’s gripping him tightly now; making him work to get his cock through her tight fist as he rides out his climax. He lets out a whine, strains his neck upwards to keep himself grounded. His face is hot and flushed, his stomach shuddering with aftershocks. She scrapes her teeth over his ear lightly as he comes down, sucking the lobe into her mouth  then kissing it almost apologetically.

As his breathing slows and evens out, she offers her fingers to him. He sucks them into his mouth, cleaning his cum off of them and indulgently running his tongue over the sharp tips of her nails. She wipes her wet fingers off onto his belly, and they lay together for a few quiet moments, their breathing synchronising, before she ushers him up and off of her. He dresses silently while she watches him from the couch. He’s spent; shaky and fatigued, but he feels immensely warm and satisfied. Once he’s fastened his jeans, he kneels next to the couch and once again takes her hand into his, pressing his mouth to her fingers by way of thanks. A coy smile spreads across her face, and she pats his cheek and sits up, gesturing for him to take a seat next to her.

‘I want you to stay here for a while, then you can go home. No headphones.’ He knows what that means. He nods, and she smiles again, then stands up, pulls her skirt down where it’s ridden up and crosses the room to the hallway. Her feet thud on the steps as she climbs the staircase, leaving Barry alone in the quiet living room.

He lays back on the couch, settling himself into the warmth where she was lying only moments ago, and runs his fingertip over the fading indent she left in his jaw. A few minutes later, he can hear the sound of Suzy fucking her husband loud enough for him to hear through the ceiling.


End file.
